End Of All Things
by Wenthrop1
Summary: The war has started and a Dragon protects a wounded Lion while they fight to surive. DMxGW. Rated T for safety. A lot better then I make it sound. Please R&R! Chapter three is up!
1. Silence in Shadows

**End of All Things**

**Chapter One - Shadows in Silence**

It was the last battle. She knew it had to be. There was no way that Harry could fail; it was the biggest battle that she had ever been in.

The day had started with rejoicing and happiness - Charlie and Cho had gotten married behind the burrow, in the large green field that she had grown up on learning how to play Quidditch. The wind had been blowing gently through the surrounding trees and through the forest. The small stream glittered from the sun that was setting. Everyone was happy.

She had been standing next to him when suddenly a scream filled the air. They had looked towards where the newly married couple had been standing only a few moments earlier, laughing and sharing secrets. Now Ginny could only see her brother holding the limp form of his wife, his face frozen in shock. Cho's eyes were wide and open. Draco had grabbed Ginny and pulled her tightly to him, taking care so nothing could happen to her. Everyone's wands were out immediately. No one spoke. All was still and silent - only the trees could be heard; the leaves quaking in the breeze. Ginny shivered. Charlie was still grieving over his dead beloved.

She saw the Death Eaters first; they were walking up the hill towards them, all in one large black mass. Her whole body tensed; her hand gripped Draco's in a painful tightness. He looked towards the direction of her gaze. Ginny screamed forth a spell before he - or anyone else - could react. A Death Eater in the front stumbled and fell - where he stayed. His body made a dull noise when it hit the ground. Time seemed to slow down; his black robe fluttered in the wind behind him where he lay. She saw his comrades paused in their march - Ginny had no idea if they were pausing in honor of their fallen companion or if they were in shock from the deathly strike.

She registered the reactions of the people surrounding her as she opened her mouth immediately to say another spell. Their arms rose up into fighting positions, eyes widening with disbelief. A torrent of words, some whispered, others shouted, swirled around her; spells whipped past like a mighty wind, tossing her red hair around her face like tongues of fire. The scene - if it were not so horrifying a moment - was terrifyingly beautiful.

Death Eater's fell to the ground; some recovered quickly from the spells that hit them and continued their march. They never broke from their formation - they walked over the bodies of their fallen companions. Ginny knew they only did it for them - to make them frightened of their dark mass. She could feel it start to work. Why did they not run, or step to the side? They could see the spells racing towards them.

Then she saw it - the way they were walking. When one fell in the front, another would take his place. They were protecting something - or someone. She turned to tell this to Draco, when the fighting suddenly paused. A overwhelming silence engulfed her. Draco's eyes grew wide as he looked over her shoulder, and ever so slowly she looked back at the group of their enemies that had been marching towards them like bugs across the grass. They were parting way down the middle, still walking. It appeared that they were going to try and surround the former celebration - but there, in the center of the darkness stood a tall figure. Ginny's heart stopped within her as she stared at him. Her fists clenched into tight balls, shaking slightly from fear. Harry stepped forward into Ginny's vision and walked till he was standing in the front. Voldemort walked forward as well, raising his wand; ready to strike. Harry followed suit and, as time seemed to slow even further, all of hell was unleashed.

She and Draco had gotten separated in the midst of the fighting, despite his efforts to stay close to her. The sun was starting to set and the moon was rising. The land was glowing an eerie red. Family and friends were scattered around her on the ground. As she fought she vaguely remembered Harry. Was he dueling Voldemort right then?

The battle was no longer taking place just in the field, but was stretched across the hills and forest. Her dress which had been a pale green was now brown from blood and dirt. A spell had left a large gash starting from right below her left ear and traveled down her side, stopping just below her ribs. Her breathing had become labored, and each intake of air ripped through her body, sending a shock-wave of pain. She knew she was seriously wounded, but she wouldn't stop fighting. She knew the lives of others depended upon her.

Something hit her in the back without warning; it felt like a bludger smacking into her. She stumbled forward before turning towards her attacker. Another spell stuck her and she fell to the ground screaming in pain. She had never felt the Crucio curse before, but she was positive that it was what she was feeling now. The pain was agonizing; her body contorted on the ground, trying to ease it in any way. The screams that tore their way out of her throat, seemed to echo around the field.

Then, just as fast as it started, it stopped. She lay on the ground unmoving, curled into the fetal position. Her whole body ached. The Death Eater moved forward for the kill, and then unexpectedly, he dropped like a stone. Then he was there, brushing her hair back, whispering - pleading - for her to get up. She couldn't actually hear him. A loud buzzing noise filled her ears, drowning out all other noises; she could only see his lips moving. She tried to move, but found it nearly impossible to even lift her hand. A spell flew over their heads, missing them only by a few inches. Draco fell on top of her, blocking her body with his. Her hearing came screaming back, the sounds flooding her senses. Yells of pain and anguish filled the air again. Chaos running free around her, the noises of the war was overbearing. Draco quickly jumped back up, bringing her with him. He scooped her in his arms - she tried to support herself once again but was still too weak. It must have been the spell she was hit with.

He ran them into the forest, managing to evade the attention of the enemy. The wooded area was dark, the sun having completely set and the moon being blocked by the trees. She could see spells being sent from breaks among the trees; people were still fighting. Ginny had no idea how he could see where he was going, but he seemed to be heading for a certain point.

The pain of the curse had subsided, and her breathing became labored again. With each stride Draco took, the pain in her body seemed to manifest ten times. Soon her vision became dark and blurry. It became too much.

"Draco." She winced and clutched her side. He didn't appear to have heard her. She called to him again, a little louder and clearer. She shut her eyes against the hurt. "Please." It came out in a whimper. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She had to be strong.

She felt him stop, and immediately she was being laid to rest against the trunk of a tree. The pain in her body subsided very little. It felt so good to just sit there, not moving, not seeing, and not being able to hear the sounds of war around her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. The woods were still dark, but now the moon was shining through in a few spots, illuminating small spots around her. There were no signs of a battle going on. The trees around her creaked gently in the wind, and crickets chirped from their hiding places. How far had they run?

Draco crouched down next to her, peering at her face. He reached down and tilted her head back a little so he could get a better look at the gash along her throat. She sucked in a sharp breath that she didn't have; her lungs felt like they were on fire. His brow creased with worry when he heard her try to cough. He grabbed a sleeve of his shirt that was hanging tattered and ripped it cleanly off from the shoulder seam. He wrapped it around her neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where are you hurting?" Draco snapped.

"Everywhere," Ginny replied helpfully. "Do you have a wand?"

Draco shook his head. "One of those bastards broke it," he said scathingly. "You?"

"I dropped it right before you came," she whispered.

A twig snapped somewhere off to their left, freezing them for a second. Ginny exhaled slowly, her eyes glued to the vast darkness. All was quite except for the distant sound of a breeze moving among the trees.

"We need to get moving again," said Draco in a hushed whisper. Ginny nodded in agreement.

He looked up towards the sky and around the forest as though he was making sure no one was there. "Can you walk?"

Ginny hesitated before she answered. "I can try."

He stood up carefully as to not make any noise. He offered his hands to her. She grabbed them and he hoisted her slowly to her feet. Ginny bit her lip and wanted to cry. She took a step with his help and rested.

"You doing alright?" he asked.

"I'll do fine."

"Just tell me if you need to rest."

Draco kept his arm around her as they moved quickly through the wooded area. Ginny soon became numb to the pain in her body.

"Where are we going, Draco?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he supplied.

"What about the fight; why are we leaving?" she said. Her breathing had become short again and would need to rest again soon.

Draco hesitated. "I'll answer your questions when we get to somewhere safe."

"Which is where?" she asked.

No reply. Ginny let it go and was silent.

The moon had vanished behind clouds. They traveled in complete darkness. Ginny figured they had been walking for an hour or so. She looked up at the rain clouds.

"How much further, Draco?"

"Not to much longer. Why?" He slowed down and looked at her. "You need a breather?"

She kept moving. "Among other things," she said humorously. He slowed down again, trying to stop, but she kept walking. "No, don't. It's going to start raining. I can rest when we get there." Wherever 'there' is.

She had barely even stopped talking when they could hear rain falling on the ground.

Draco suddenly stopped and moved in front of her. "Climb on my back. We'll get their faster." Ginny complied and positioned herself as so he would be able to move with as much ease as possible.

Ginny was surprised when he took off at a pace twice as fast as the one they had been going. She figured he must have been using magic, despite the fact that he had no wand.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky and flooded the forest with a bright light. Ginny shut her eyes tightly and opened them trying adjust her eyes to the darkness once more. The rain continued to fall. She shivered slightly in the cold. Her hair clung to her face and neck from the rain. Her arms were sore and tired. Her grip loosened around Draco's shoulders.

"We're almost there, Gin," he panted. "Hold on a little longer."

That's what you told me a hour ago when we stopped. She bit back the words that were on the tip of her tongue. But to her delight she found that he was telling the truth. Five minutes later they arrived at a clearing in the woods. The trees parted and the sky became visible. He stopped and she carefully lowered herself to the ground.

"Where are we, Draco? I didn't know this was here," she said resting against a tree on the edge of the grassy meadow.

"I'll tell you in a minute." He stood next to her and quickly swept his eyes across the field. "I just have to go check and make sure everything is alright." He started to walk away. "Stay here and make no noise. I'll be back."

Panic flooded her heart. Make sure what was alright. Why was he leaving her, there in the dark forest, alone. At long last a tear fell down her cheek. It went un-noticed and mixed with the rain. "Draco," she whispered in desperation. "Don't go. Don't leave me here."

But he was already gone. Suddenly the trees behind her seemed larger and she slowly lowered her body and sat on the ground, waiting.

A twig snapped somewhere in the darkness and she stopped a gasp from exiting her lips. A owl called in the distance and waited for a answer. Thunder rumbled and shook the earth. The rain seemed to be easing up.

Ginny shivered again trying to stay warm. Her leg was starting to fall asleep and her bottom was starting to ache. The grass was level with her head, rustling gently in the wind and rain. Hours seemed to pass until she saw him coming to her across the field. She stood up and met him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly covered it up, silencing her. He put his cheek to hers and spoke into her ear; his voice was low and gentle.

"Listen carefully, Ginny. You have to trust me." He paused. "Do you trust me?" Ginny almost hesitated before nodding yes. "Good. Everything is alright; it's safe. Listen carefully," he repeated. "Winchmore Hill." He pulled away.

**Disclaimer:** _J.K. Rowling owns the characters. The plot is my own._

Please tell me what you think! I would love to get reviews and comments. Anyone know how to find a good beta reader?


	2. Somewhere in Between

**End of All Things**

**Chapter Two - Somewhere In Between**

----

"Listen carefully, Ginny . You have to trust me." He paused. "Do you trust me?" Ginny almost hesitated before nodding yes. "Listen carefully," he repeated. "Winchmore Hill." He pulled away.

Ginny looked at him confused. "Win--" His hand covered her mouth again.

"Shhh. Don't repeat it," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come on." He grabbed her hand and she took the painful steps to follow him.

Suddenly she gasped. There was a building in the middle of the field. At least she thought it was a building. It looked like a old church, made out of stone. It stuck out of the ground like a cancerous growth. It hadn't been there minutes earlier. She tightened her grip on Malfoy's hand.

He led her right to it and helped her up the stairs to a large old wooden door. The iron hinges squeaked as he pushed it open and led her inside. She gasped. The chapel was cold and damp. The round walls were cracking and vines had crept their way in for refuge. Small wooden pews sat on either side of a aisle. Some were tipped over and others were broken.

Ginny was speechless. She wanted to slap Malfoy and demand some answers from him, but all the questions jumbled together in her mind. She stared at him.

He tried to avoid her gaze.

"Well?" she finally demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Answers, Malfoy." She glared at him. "Now."

"I'd really appreciate it if you would sit."

She glared at him harder but complied. She chose a seat on one of the hard benches and tried to find a comfortable position.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one from the box he offered one to her, which she declined with silence.

"What do you want to know first?" he asked while searching his pockets for a lighter.

"Where we are might be a good place to start; or how you knew about it."

The cigarette was hanging off his lips as he continued his search. He answered without missing a beat.

"This land used to be in the possession of a man of God, a certain Thomas Winchmore. Had this church built here; people said it looked like a hill and thus it got it's name." He paused in his story. "Do you have a torch?"

"Malfoy!" Ginny looked at him incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders and stalked off the front where the alter was supposed to be. An old set of drawers stood there and he rummaged through them. "Aaha!" He cried triumphantly, pulling out an ancient looking box of matches. Finally being able to get his smoke, he continued.

"Your brothers and myself were talking about how great it would be if we could have a 'safe-house' - a place where we could run to and no one could find us. It was just a passing comment between us and nobody thought anything of it. Then Ron heard from an old acquaintance of this place. The owner had died many, many years prior and hardly anyone remembered that it was here. He checked it out and told us about it." He paused and filled his lungs with smoke.

A crack in the ceiling was letting in a steady drip from the rain. Ginny shifted on the uncomfortable pew. She regarded Malfoy with a polite interest.

"It turns out that the current owner had just died as well, their will left it in the hands of their children who wanted nothing else but to be rid of it √ for any price. Seems the old man spent most of their inheritance and they all had wished for a little more money then what was left to them. A water drop splashed on Malfoy's arm and he moved over a few feet, leaning against one of the benches. His voice echoed around the room. Ginny waited patiently till he finished his cigarette in silence and watched him put it out.

"So you bought the place", she finally said. "Did you erase the memory of the transaction from the sellers?■

Malfoy nodded. "They were greedy bastards but they agreed to anything and everything once they saw the money. We all chipped in. We"ve been trying to come up here as much as possible without drawing to much attention. We focused on the wards first putting up the correct spells and what not.■

"You're the Secret Keeper?" Ginny asked surprised. She knew that her brothers trusted Malfoy now, but handing the safety of themselves and their entire families under his word didn't seem like something they would do.

"We are all the Keepers," Malfoy replied.

'I don't understand--"

"The guys and myself. We decided that in a situation like this," he gestured with his arm, "it would be quite dangerous to have the location written on a piece of paper for anyone to find. Even if we were to charm the paper so that only the recipient could read it, the spell can still be bypassed.

"We decided to do a little spell making and managed to split the Keeper spell so that all of us were apart of it." Malfoy shifted his weight, wincing as he did so.

"Nice of you to share this with everyone," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He gave her a cheeky grin in return. "We didn't want to tell anyone. The less people knew, the less they could talk.■

Ginny considered this.

"So where is everyone else?" she finally asked.

Malfoy had been praying she wouldn't ask that. They had been here for a good forty or so minutes and no one else had shown. He'd be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't worried. They had set a plan, and so far he was the only one that had followed through with it.

He walked over to one of the windows that encircled the building and peered out. His footsteps echoed around the building, the loose dirt on the floor crunching with every move. Outside all was quite. There was nothing out there. He knew this of course. The vicinity ward that had been placed around the field had not gone off. He didn't tell Ginny.

They remained silent, and he let the unanswered question hang in the air like a thick curtain. The rain started to let up and only a soft drizzle fell. The wind had picked up and the clouds were making their way quickly across the sky. A small break in the distance showed a full moon, but the passing clouds swallowed up the brightness, making the land dark once again.

Finally Malfoy faced Ginny again. Bruises were already starting to form on her arms and face. The cloth he had tied around her neck, once white, was now a bright red. Her eyes were closed and it appeared to him that she had dropped off in sleep. He moved closer to her, taking each step carefully, making as small of noise as possible.

Her chest rose and fell softly with her slow and shallow breathing. Malfoy sat on another bench and sat looking at her. He wanted to help her, but without his wand, he was next to useless in the art of healing. Her hair, which was damp and dirty fell across her face. He stood back up and pushed it to the side, taking care as to not wake her. She shivered slightly under his touch and he recoiled his hand quickly.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He should have snuck away more often to come and work on the place. Malfoy thought of all the moments when he could have been here getting it ready for the attack instead of reading. He reminded himself that it was not just his fault that the old church was in the state that it was. What was the point of coming here without the proper necessities to live like food or even blankets.

He mentally kicked himself for bringing Ginny here; all he did was throw them into a corner with no means of ways to survive.

Ginny sighed and shifted slightly in her pew. Malfoy watched her quietly. He needed to get her help. She wouldn't survive much longer in the condition she was in. Slowly he raised his hand again to her face and placed it over one of her many wounds. He closed his eyes and focused on the spot in his mind; slowly he pictured the wound becoming smaller and finally disappearing, leaving no mark on her skin. He took a deep breath and quickly opened his eyes, removing his hand to look at the wound. It was still there, but it appeared to have healed slightly.

"Damn," he cursed softly. He turned abruptly and went to the window, looking out. Why hadn't he picked even one of the many wands that were lying around the field who's master were no where to be seen. Damn him. Damn them for breaking his wand. Damn them for even existing. He kicked the wall in frustration.

Malfoy shivered despite himself. A cold wind had picked up and it swept through the stone building like it was made out of grass. He glanced back towards Ginny who was still asleep.

They needed a plan if they were to survive; they needed a bloody good one. He formed it in his mind, going over a mental checklist of everything they would need to make it through till the end. He would need a wand; two if he could manage it. And food, of course. They were going to hide. He winced at the thought of her reaction when he would tell her. She never was one to run away from a fight.

They wouldn't be running away, he reminded himself. They needed to regain their strength before they tried any fighting though. He knew they would fight. No one can make it through a war without fighting. No matter where or how far anyone would run, they would always have to fight.

----

**Disclaimer:** _J.K. Rowling owns the characters. The plot is my own._

Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!


	3. The Closeness Between Us

**End of all Things**

**Chapter Three - **The Closeness Between Us

_Draco arrived at his destination. He winced at the sudden brightness and closed his eyes momentarily. A warm breeze blew through his hair and played across his face. Opening his eyes again, he looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a large open field, green grass, reaching easily to his knees, swayed easily under the sunny weather. He looked in all directions, looking for any sign of life. He chose this spot as he would be able to see anything coming for miles around; nothing could be hidden from his eyes._

_Suddenly, he saw three figures appear in the distant._

_Good; they decided to come. He knew, of course, that they would, but he was always a little weary when it came to Potter and his friends -- they always seemed to be so predictable, but at the same time, they had an element of surprise that did not go beyond Draco's knowing._

_He waited, somewhat impatiently for the three people to make their way over to where he stood. Did they think that he had all day to wait around for them? This little meeting needed to be acted upon with speed, or else they all might regret it._

_Finally they arrived, all standing no closer then necessary to him; Potter was in the middle with his companions on either side, his arms were crossed and he looked as though he would have rather drank poison then to be standing where he was. They all stood there, glaring at each other, until Potter seemed to grow tired of it._

_"We received your note," he said._

_"I assumed as much, Scarhead, as you are, in fact, here," Draco smirked at him._

_"Get to the point, Malfoy," Potter spat back, his eyes narrowing. "If you need our help for any reason, you can forget--"_

_"Do I look like I need your help, Potter? Or that of any of your fans?" Draco sneered, nodding slightly in the direction of Granger and Weasley._

_He saw Harry's hand flinch towards the pocket where Draco knew he kept his wand, and he sneered again; Potter could never take an insult - he always had to resort to violence. Draco watched him with laughing eyes, and he barely heard a faint 'pop' behind him, but suddenly the laughter died out as he saw Potter's eyes glance towards the source of the noise and then Potter's arm dropped back to his side, his hand empty. Just as Draco was about to turn around to see what could have possibly made Potter stop when he heard a new voice in the small group._

_"Ah, Ferret." Draco's inside burned with anger at the name; He whirled around to face the mocking voice. The youngest Weasley stood behind him. Potter, Granger and Weasley all laughed behind him. He couldn't let them get to him. He just couldn't. If he did, he would be nothing, and they would know it._

_"Weasel," he greeted back, bitingly. The girl's eyes were still laughing at him, though a scowl appeared on her face. Draco suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling him back around to find him face to face with Potter._

_"What's this, Potter?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. "The 'Boy Who Lived' can't even take what he dishes out?"_

_Draco was gratified with pleasure as he watched anger rising in Potter's face - and he knew it was all because he, Draco Malfoy, told him something immensely true. He valiantly fought the urge to laugh madly in his face. He settled instead for the, 'take that, scum!' look to which Potter glowered at him in return._

_Potter, after what seemed an extreme amount of time, finally released him with a ruff shove._

_"Why are you here, Malfoy?" he asked in a low voice. Draco didn't answer him straight away; he was to aware that the girl behind him was moving closer. He waited, much to the dissatisfaction of the people in front of him, till the Weasley girl passed him._

_He watched her closely until she stopped at the side of Potter. He kept his eyes trained on her as he finally spoke._

_"I can give you information about the Dark Lord."_

_A deathly silence awaited him. He decided to wait patently, until one of them decided to answer him. He folded his arms and waited, smirking. Who would have ever thought that he would be able to stun the famous trio into silence? They all stood still as statues. Only an occasional blinking of the eyes would alert him that they were, in fact, still alive._

_Finally, after was seemed to be ages, Granger seemed to get her wits about her again._

_"But-- that-- how--?"_

_Apparently not. Weasley was opening his mouth and closing it, looking like a fish; his sister had an amused expression on her face, and Draco would have loved nothing more to wipe it off -- his mind drew a blank on how, though... maybe a kiss would do it._

_Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at the thought and mentally kicked himself. Oh, sweet Merlin -- where did that come from? Sure, if he was being completely honest, she was good looking -- much better then Granger over there who was still trying to compile a whole sentence, but still, she was a Weasley. Malfoys don't want to kiss Weasleys, or even look at them for that matter. Must be all this fresh air he was breathing -- it was doing something funny to his brain. No, he was definitely not a outdoors type person._

_Finally, tired of Granger's attempts that were starting to wear on his nerves, he spoke again, shoving his hands deep into his pockets._

_"I thought I told you three to come alone," he nodded towards the youngest Weasley who suddenly started to glare daggers at him. He met Potter's eye, and held them, trying desperately to intimidate him._

_"Never you mind, Malfoy," Potter finally spit out._

_"Ah, tut-tut, Mr. Potter," Draco admonished him. "Remember my previous statement. I would try harder, if I were you, to be a little more accommodating to me, or else I walk, and you lose."_

_He watched as Potter struggled to get his emotions in check before replying._

_"Why?"_

_"Why, what, Potter? Why is the sky blue? Why is the Weasley family poor? There are so many answers I can give to the question, 'why'."_

_The comment about his family seemed to have dragged the elder Weasley from his thoughts, but before he could do anything he might regret, Granger's arm snapped out and grabbed a hold of his, stopping him._

_"Wise move, Granger," Draco commented lazily. Granger glared at him, no doubt wishing him a long painful death._

_Harry looked like he was about to pull out his hair in frustration. This was much more enjoyable then Draco thought it would be._

_"Why are you volunteering to help us, Malfoy?" Potter asked finally._

_Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "My own reasons, Potter, which I have chosen not to tell you."_

_"Fair enough," Potter consented. "What kind of information are we looking at here?"_

_"Wait, Harry," Granger finally spoke, peering at Malfoy. She raised her chin, and threw her shoulders back, probably trying intimidate him. It worked, but he would never let any of them know that. Instead, he smirked at her and shifted his weight._

_"What is it this time, Granger?" He asked._

_"What -- what do you want in return?" she finally asked._

_Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think that I would want anything in return?"_

_"Because you're a stinking rat, that's why!" Ron spat out, his eyes flashing._

_Draco laughed, placing a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Ouch, Weasel. I don't know how I will recover from such a terrible attempt at an insult."_

_The four people in front of him looked like they would've liked nothing else but to thump him right then, but he silently applauded their fight not to do so._

_Potter finally spoke again, he jaw clenched, his muscles tense. "Spill, Malfoy. What do you want in return for your information?"_

_"I answer the same --"_

_"I find that hard to believe, Malfoy," Granger spat out. Draco stepped back, grimacing slightly at the thought of her possibly getting on him._

_"Why is that, Granger?"_

_"Unless you had an epiphany, then you always have a motive; you always want a reward for your deeds, whether good or bad."_

_Draco shifted uncomfortably. He could never tell them the reason. They would think him weak._

_He chose his words carefully before speaking. "Let's just say that our interests are in alignment for the moment. I will let you know what my payment will be at a later time, but for now it does not concern you."_

_Potter nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. "Fine; Fair enough. Now what kind of information are we looking at?"_

_"The Dark Lord's weakness'; how to defeat him." Draco paused and tilted his head, an amused expression on his face. "His horcruxes."_

_Hermione gasped, while Harry looked like he was about to be sick. Weasley flinched and the Weasett, gave her friends a questioning glance._

_Draco caught the look, and laughed for the second time that day. "She doesn't know?" he gasped out, pointing at the girl. "Brilliant, Potter."_

_"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry growled._

Draco woke with a start. Sitting up, quickly, he glanced around. The dank room was dark, save for a candle that was burning low on the old set of drawers. Clouds must have moved in during the course of the evening and blocked the light of the moon. Stretching his sore muscles, he slowly stood and walked to the nearest window, looking out. He could see nothing. He hadn't seen anything for two days. None of the Weasleys had shown and Draco feared the worst, but he still held onto the hope that they were still alive, and possibly that they were in a better situation then he and Ginny were in.

At the thought of her, he moved quietly over to where she lay, sleeping on two pews that he had moved together for her. She was wrapped in an old blanket that was worn and tearing. Draco had found it for her in one of the drawers upon further inspection of them. Two days they had gone without food or real warmth.

He sat down near her feet, lost in thought.

He knew that she would not last much longer in this condition. She slept for the most part; the loss of blood made her drowsy, but Draco made sure to always wake her after a short while, for fear of her slipping away. When she was awake, her breathing was still erratic and forced. Whenever she coughed, it sounded as though her insides were ripping apart. He had managed to seal up a few more of her injuries, but one, the worst, was beyond his grasp.

Her ribs. Two were broken, from what he could tell, and it appeared that she was bleeding internally. She told him her fears after their first night. Her lower chest and stomach area were turning a dark blue and red -- even black in some areas. He knew he needed to get her help and get it fast. They would have to risk the dangers outside their haven to survive.

Ginny shifted, drawing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Hey," she whispered groggily, glancing down at him with tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"Still late," he replied, quietly. "Go back to sleep."

She was silent for a while, but Draco could tell she had not dropped back of yet. He waited silently, watching her.

"Haven't you ever heard that a person can't sleep if someone is watching them?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Draco smiled in the dim light. "Sorry," he said quickly, but his eyes never left her.

"What were you thinking about?" she said.

Draco was silent, but finally replied. "I dreamed about the day that you and I met."

She made a small noise, like a cough, which he took for a snort.

"Which day was that, Malfoy? At school or in the field?"

"The field."

They were silent again. Ginny shivered against her blanket.

"You were an asshole," she commented. He could see her smile slightly, the candle light throwing odd shadows over her face.

"Am I not still?" he asked with a smirk.

"No; now you are a pain in the ass sometimes, but you were a down right jerk-off back then."

"Nice, Weasley." Draco glared at her, though he knew her eyes were shut.

"You asked," she replied.

"That doesn't give you the right to be mean about it."

"Just telling it like it is, Love."

Draco froze slightly. She just called him 'Love'; he felt something strange in his chest. She had called him that before, but never had it affected him.

Before he could dwell on this thought for too long, he suddenly felt something overcome his body. It was an extreme discomfort, he frowned and shifted in his seat.

Ginny noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sit up, looking at him.

Draco wasn't paying her any attention. He continued to frown, until it suddenly came clear to him.

He stood up quickly and ran to the candle that was still barely burning, and blew it out, throwing them blackness. He then stole quietly over to a window, where he peered out, his eyes alert. He raised a hand towards Ginny, silently telling her not to move or make a sound. He could feel her fear start to form and radiate around the room. She knew there was something wrong.

Draco continued to look out the window. He could see nothing in the blackness. He dropped to his knees, and muttered a spell. Seven red dots, no bigger then a knut appeared before him, all moving slowly forwards towards an unseen object. Draco cursed aloud. Even as he was watching, two more red spots appeared from the invisible border.

He had seen enough. He swiped his hand over the dots, and they wavered before disappearing completely. He stood quickly, again glancing out the glass. Nothing. He knew they were out there though. They had found them, though he knew not how. He couldn't think about that right then.

He could hear Ginny's breathing quicken, coming in short, sharp gasps.

He had to act quickly.

He ran to her, taking her hands in his, clasping them close.

"We need to go, Ginny," he whispered urgently, trying to keep his voice calm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"They're here," he said simply; quietly.

**Disclaimer:** _J.K. Rowling owns the characters. The plot is my own._

Please review and leave suggestions. Beyond this point I am stuck... so... let your imaginations run wild! I just might use apart of it!


End file.
